A silver pair of glasses costs $$21$, which is $3$ times as much as a blue pair of shoes costs. How much does the blue pair of shoes cost?
Solution: The cost of the silver pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$21 \div 3$ $$21 \div 3 = $7$ A blue pair of shoes costs $$7$.